A user may use various types of different applications on a user device. One type of application that the user may use on the user device is an over-the-top (OTT) application. An OTT application is an application that can use existing network infrastructure to communicate with an OTT application provider. The OTT application could be an audio, video, or voice application. The content sent to/from the OTT application may not be controlled by the provider of the network infrastructure. Thus, the OTT application may not receive any level of quality of service from the network infrastructure.